


2 months

by peachesatmidnight



Category: call me by your name - Fandom
Genre: Call me by your name, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesatmidnight/pseuds/peachesatmidnight





	2 months

Two months.  It’s been two months. It’s been two whole months. Two long months. Two short months. Two glorious months. Two gut wrenching months.  
She couldn’t believe it has been so long. Yet not long at all. Two months ago she was sitting at home, broken and bruised. Literally and figuratively. She can’t even remember now, why she felt this way. Well, apart from the giant purple bruise on her right hip.  
It was a July 13, 2018. Friday night. She had contacted the tv company because her remote wasn’t working. She got to talking to the agent, and explained her situation. How she was laid up do to a hip injury. The agent did the nicest thing anyone had done for her in months. She gave her 3 free on demand movie rentals. Her instructions were clear. “I want you to do this for you....browse the movies available, and pick one that jumps out at you; Something you would normally never rent for yourself.”  Ok.....Well this was a slightly odd request, but who was she to turn down a free movie?  
She settles, and starts flipping through the genres. Comedy, Drama, Romance and Horror.  She haphazardly clicks the romance button.  
First one that catches her eye, is a beautiful blue movie poster, with two men staring up at the sky,  and the most perfect font. Hmm....... She thinks she remembers hearing about this one. It was a big Oscar contender; so she reads the summary provided.  
(2017) A 17 year old and a doctoral student discover the beauty of awakening desire in summertime Italy.  
Well. It’s definitely not something she would normally watch.  She usually just sticks with comedy or documentaries. Learning or laughing are the only real reasons she watches movies. No point in watching a love story that she knows will never happen for her. 

Well. What does she have to lose? It’s a free movie. So she clicks play. 2 hours later, yet it could be a lifetime.  
Her world has shifted.  
Transfixed and in awe as the final scene plays. The young protagonist sitting in front of the fireplace, crying with a gut wrenching song playing. She notices her cheeks are wet and she is sniffling. What is this? She never cries. EVER. What did she just watch? Was it love? Is it a heartbreak? Is it a video?  
Immediately she clicks the replay button. She can’t move. She wants to watch again She needs to watch again. She needs it. Like she needs water, food, needs this like she needs to breathe. 

She remembers it like it was just last night. Just the day before, but it was two months ago. 

July 22, 2018. Her first nephews birthday. She should be out celebrating with him. Her amazing not so little, little man. She wasn’t tho. She hadn’t been invited. Not sure if it was just an oversight, or something else. Whatever it was. She wasn’t there. Eli Anthony. The little boy that taught her what it meant to truly love. Taught her to truly feel unconditional love, with no ulterior motives. She had been there for everything. She had been there for him.  Today however, she was not. 

She smirked to herself; remembering the other boy she had loved. Even though this boy was completely fiction. Elio Perlman.  
Was it wrong? Why did she feel so strongly for a character? A boy who didn’t even actually exist. Yet she couldn’t be there for her actual living breathing Eli. The thoughts threatened to destroy her, break her down to the point of no return. It has been over a week. 10 days to be exact. How? Why? Why was she still so entranced in this story of this boy? She had to stop. She had to change.  
With that, she grabs her phone to send a fb message. Because in this day and age, who actually uses the phone for calling people? That is just absurd. The mere thought of making a call makes her want to scream.    
Message sent, she starts to scroll mindlessly through Facebook, trying to keep her mind off of her feelings. Happy thoughts, Happy thoughts.

As she scrolls. It happens. There. In the middle of her newsfeed. An ad. For audible audiobooks. And in this cruel, cruel word. And the book being advertised?  
Call me by your name. Written by Andre Aciman. Narrated by; Armie Hammer.    
It is cruel and it is fate. She has to. She can’t just scroll past. It’s like the random luck of the universe. That, or it’s just Facebook’s algorithm of destruction.  
She clicks buy. And starts the download.  While she is at it she flips over to her kindle. Hell, if she’s going down the rabbit hole she might as well go all the way right?

Audiobook and kindle book downloaded, she puts on her headphones and curls up.  This can’t be much different from the film that haunts her dreams, right? Oh boy was she wrong.

If not later, when?    
She feels like she has been stabbed in the heart. How can these four little words be her complete undoing. How? How?? HOW!?!  It’s like Armie is speaking to her and to her alone. Sneaking through the darkness and cunningly finding her weakest spot. 

And, as you did back then, look me in the face, hold my gaze, and call me by your name. 

8 hours later. She sits. Stone still. Barely breathing as the final haunting words swim in her head.  
Threatening to pull her under; drown her in all the love, the pain, the sorrow and the peaches. Oh the peaches.....Once again. She comes completely and utterly apart.  

Curse you Armand! Your sweet soothing voice; and curse you Andrè! Your words that cut as deep as the ocean she wishes she could float away on.  
Oh, and Elio.......Elio Elio Elio. Curse you for being the most amazing, beautiful, annoyingly human character to ever be written. To ever cross the page and straight into her heart. 

A few days pass, and she can’t stop. Won’t stop. Everything she sees, everything she does. Everything is love, and love is everything. Everything is Elio. Everything is Oliver. Everything is Sammy, Annella, Marzia and Chiara. Everything is Mafalda. And of course sinister Anchise.  
Crema. Bergamo. Monets Berm. La danzing. Lake Garda. All of these things are everything. All of these things are seared into her brain. 

She wonders if it is just her? If she is the only one in the entire universe who has been impacted??? She can’t be, she needs to find someone, anyone.....Just one single solitary soul in this universe who feels even the tiniest way that she does.  

Is it better to speak or die?  
“Better to speak than die” he said.  

A couple clicks and she finds it. Finds them. Her people. Her loves. Her soul mates.  
All 15 thousand of them.    
She has found her home.  Man, they won’t know what’s about to hit them.  She smiles as she clicks join. Call me by your name Global.


End file.
